


He’s a Keeper

by onyxjay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Humor, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: You know that post that talks about an AU where Harry dates Oliver Wood and James says "He's a Keeper"? This is that, but with a twist (gee, I wonder what it is)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 366





	He’s a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot, for the love of Rarry, write the Marauders-era characters very well, namely James and Lily. So OOC is to be expected. That being said, I hope you enjoy this

"When I said how many puns can a person make in one minute, I wasn’t looking for an answer," Harry muttered, hands covering his ears.

His father looked very offended. "My puns are amazing!" he said.

“Indeed,” Sirius said. “Truly endeering."

Harry groaned and faceplanted onto the table while his father and godfather sniggered.

Lily rubbed his back sympathetically, giving James an exasperated look. "He was much worse back in school," she told Harry.

Harry looked up in horror. "That's possible?"

Lily nodded solemnly, and Harry groaned and let his face thump against the table again.

Seconds later, his head shot up as they heard a knock on the door.

Sirius jumped up to get it. “Molly, you made it!”

“So sorry we’re late!” Mrs. Weasley said, herding her children inside. “Bill was working a little later than he expected.”

“No problem at all,” Lily reassured her.

Ginny reached Harry first and hugged him. “Hi, Harry. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Harry replied, looking past her.

“Ron went with Dad to get Hermione,” Ginny told him. “Don’t worry, you’ll see your boyfriend in a moment.”

James, who had been speaking to Percy about the latest article by Rita Skeeter, froze and whipped around. “Boyfriend?”

Ginny winced. “Oh, damn. Sorry, I thought they knew.”

“Knew what?” came Remus’ voice as he came in with Arthur, Ron, and Hermione.

Well, he may as well say it. “Ron and I have been dating for three months,” Harry announced in a rush, bracing himself for the adults’ reactions.

Molly didn’t look surprised; Ron must have told her already. Lily’s eyes were wide, but after a few seconds she recovered.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! I knew there was something!” She hugged Ron, who returned it bewildered.

“Wait.” Sirius looked like he had just figured something out. “So all the times Moony had written to me about you two holding hands in the halls was because you were dating?”

Harry nodded slowly, and Sirius beamed.

“That explains so much!” he exclaimed and collapsed into a chair.

“What, did the fact that Harry smelled Ron’s hair in the Amortentia potion not give that away?” Remus said sarcastically.

“Uh, no?”

James hadn’t moved an inch.

“Dad?” Harry said nervously. Ron moved to his side as if he was going to fight James.

James continued to stare at them. Then he spoke. “I think it’s safe to say that he’s a Keeper.”

It was silent for a long moment, broken by Harry’s exasperated question.

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Dad. That’s Sirius.”

Sirius waved.

Harry groaned again. All that buildup for a fucking pun. He should have known.

“Potters and redheads, huh?” James said, nudging Lily.

“Shut up and help me get the food out.”


End file.
